Sweater Curse
by Snowflakesandangels
Summary: Hiccup knits Jack a sweater and Jack learns to cook for their 1 year of dating anniversary. Hijack and Big Four. Re-uploaded because formatting went haywire.


"Please Punzie! I'm desperate!" Rapunzel gave him a look that clearly said 'Really?' and crossed her arms. "Do you remember the last time I let you in my kitchen? I had cake batter in places I never thought could have cake batter. Why do you want to learn to cook so badly?" "I want to make a picnic as an anniversary present for Hiccup. He's always cooking and I want to give him a break." "Awwww, that is so sweet! Of course I'll teach you, just follow my directions better this time, ok?" Jack hugged her and spun her around. "Yes! Yes! Thank you, I'll do whatever you say!"

"Haven't ye ever heard of the sweater curse?" "The what?" "The sweater curse. If ye knit a sweater for yer boyfriend, ye'll split up either before or right after ye give it tae him." "Psh! Merida, Jack has taken my sweater so many times it's starting to wear out. I just want to make him one of his own." Merida gave her cousin a look that clearly said 'Your funeral' and shrugged. "Ok, I'll let ye work on it here, just don't come cryin' tae me if it ends bad." Hiccup rolled his eyes and smirked. "Thank you for your overwhelming confidence."

"Jack! Don't put baking soda in there, it'll blow up!" Rapunzel was nearly at the end of her patience as Jack once again managed to make a mess of her kitchen. He sighed and ran a flour covered hand through his hair. "I don't think I'll ever get the hang of this. Why does it look so easy when you do it?" "Because I've had more practice. You'll get it, I promise. Just slow down and think about why you're doing this in the first place. Don't think about the cooking, think about Hiccup. Now take a deep breath and we'll try again."

"Co 400 st, join in rnd, k2 p2 rib for 6 rows, st st for 16 in. How do ye make any sense of that gibberish?" Hiccup quietly looped soft yarn around his fingers as his cousin read over the pattern book. "Eh, you get used to it. Do you think I picked the right colors though? I mean, I know he likes blue, but what if it's the wrong shade?" Merida groaned, "Hiccup, ye've asked me that six times in the last hour! Just ge' on wi' it!" Hiccup sighed and went back to counting stitches. "247, 248, 249..."

"Much better! You didn't burn it this time." Jack beamed in surprise at the lopsided but unburned cake in front of him. "I did it! I cooked something and I didn't ruin it! Gosh, thank you so much Punzie." "Don't thank me yet, you said you wanted to make a whole picnic, so there's going to be a lot more learning before you're done."

"Come on you little..." Hiccup juggled multiple wads of yarn as he worked an icicle pattern into one of the sleeves. Merida snickered. "Ye look like yer wrassling a bear, are ye sure it's worth it?" Hiccup looked at her with a raised eyebrow as he spoke around the needle gripped in his mouth. "Rr you 'chidding? Dack's 'lways worf it!" "Well ah hope for yer sake he is." "Hmph, yoo'll shee."

"Hello?" "Hey Punzie, it's me." "Hi Merida, what's up?" "Is Jack really serious about Hiccup?" "Of course he is! Why?" "Well, Hiccup's knitting him a sweater and ah'm just worried that it won't be appreciated." Rapunzel giggled. "I don't think that's really going to be a problem. Jack's been learning to cook so he can take Hiccup on a picnic for their anniversary." "Yer kidding! He burns jello!" "Not anymore. Jack might not be a 4 star chef, but he's really eager and learning a lot. That boy is going to pack a mean picnic when I'm finished with him."

"Go over your list one more time." "Sandwiches, deviled eggs, veggie sticks, strawberries, hot cocoa, and cake." "Good. Are you going somewhere special?" Jack nodded, "Ice skating at the pond, I don't think too many people will be out in this weather." "I swear you guys are part polar bear, don't you ever get cold?" "No. Besides if I do I can always borrow Hiccup's sweater."

"Aaaand, I'm done!" Hiccup held up the finished sweater proudly, Merida was impressed. "That's really good actually, ah think he'll love it." "I sure hope so, I... wait, did you change your mind on the sweater curse?" "Maybe..." Hiccup narrowed his eyes suspiciously for a few seconds, then packed the sweater up into his bag. "Where ye going?" "Ice skating. Jack said he was bringing a surprise so I better get going. I'll talk to you later, ok?" "Good thing you skipped breakfast this morning." "What?" "Nothing."

"Hiccup!" Jack ran to kiss his boyfriend, nearly knocking him over in the snow. Hiccup grinned. "Sorry I'm late, I had to grab something at Merida's. So what's the surprise?" Jack held his hand and led him to a large flat rock near the pond. A picnic lunch was laid out on it, and next to it was a snow proof groundsheet. "Happy Anniversary Hic! I wanted to make you lunch, so I asked Punzie to teach me. I hope you like it." "Jack! You cooked for me?! I love it!" Hiccup blushed and handed Jack a lumpy package. "I, I made you something too." Jack smiled and he began unwrapping the parcel, his eyes lighting up in wonder as the paper fell away. "You made this? You knit me a sweater?" Hiccup bit his lip nervously. "Is it awful?" "No! It's beautiful! It's just like yours, it's just... nobody's ever made me anything before." Jack wrapped Hiccup in a hug. "Thank you." "Well no one has ever cooked for me either, so, thank you too." Hiccup's stomach grumbled and he laughed. "Come on I want to eat my present!" Jack laughed with him. "You do that, I'm going to wear mine!" He slipped his new sweater on over his shirt. "Hey, it fits! Now we have matching sweaters, I guess you're stuck with me until it wears out." Hiccup smiled as he thought to himself, 'Take that, sweater curse!'


End file.
